Death of a Brother
by watchingthewind
Summary: Madara goes to see Izuna on his death bed in his final moments of life.


The evening was late when the almighty leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara, was called away urgently from a meeting to come to his brother's side. Three days went by since the younger man was injured gravely in battle with Senju Tobirama, his condition on arriving back at the compound critical. Much hadn't changed over the days, his condition fluctuating from steady to life and death in a matter of hours. For the last day though, he was getting weaker and weaker, having internal bleeding that even the best healers couldn't stop. Madara was not yet informed of this. Now, being rushed in, he prayed it was good news of his brother's condition; that Izuna had made some miraculous feet of recovery. Alas, it was far from that.

Madara entered the hallway leading down to his younger brother's room, which was at the very end of the long stretch of space. A mask of indifference held its ground on the outside, though on the inside anxieties were riding high. His sole footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor, slowly creeping closer into ear shot of the man stood in the doorway of the room. As he finally entered, walking past the clan's best medic, a solemn glance was spared alongside a single pat on the shoulder. The elder stared down at his brother lying motionlessly on the futon bed; it was lucky the doctor had decency enough to slide shut the bamboo framed door behind himself. Madara traipsed gingerly forward, kneeling down at his sibling's bedside.

Izuna stirred in his sleep, blinking his naturally dark eyes open to meet the gaze of his beloved older brother. He gave a soft, weak smile. The clan leader's brother knew he wasn't going to make it, not this time. He informed the doctor to get Madara, so he could relay his final thoughts and wishes. There was something he needed to give him.  
"Aniki," he croaked, voice quiet from barely having the strength to speak anymore.  
"Do not speak, otouto, you need your rest." Madara interrupted, concerned for the younger's well-being. Izuna just shook his head softly.  
"I'm dying, Madara, there is nothing the doctors can do for me at this point." He replied bluntly, needing only to get the facts into his older brother's head. Said brother had a look of shock, of pain, on his face. It couldn't be. He'd known the injuries inflicted upon him were grave, but not that they would prove to be fatal in the end.  
Izuna sighed gently, seeing from the expression given that this came as pain and a shock. Did he want to leave his only brother? Of course not, Izuna's wish had only been to make him happy and proud.  
"There is no escaping it, it's my time. I'm sorry to be leaving you aniki, but there is one thing I want you to do for me, and one thing I wish to bestow upon you to aid in this final request." The younger held authority in his tone, seeming wisdom beyond his years. The elder masked his sorrows for now, listening intently to the younger's request.  
"I want you to protect our clan, do it no injustices. Do not trust any who spill the blood of our clansmen," the life in the onyx eyes of the speaker was slowly fading, "To help you… take my eyes. I know your light has slowly been fading, you need to remain strong as leader."  
"Izuna… I will protect the Uchiha with all my might, but I cannot take your eyes." Madara was shocked at what his brother told him to do as aid. Take his eyes? He couldn't possibly do that. As for protecting the clan, that was a given.  
The younger stretched over, grabbing one of his brother's gloved hands in both of his own. Their gazes met, the dimming onyx of the dying sibling almost pleading. "Please, aniki." Though his voice was soft, the wanting for this to be done was ever so clear. Being unable to refuse this request, once his hand was released, Madara slowly reached over and… completed the task.  
Blood ran down Izuna's cheeks, seeming to take the form of red tears from closed eyelids. However, there was a faint smile on his lips.  
"I love you, aniki…" He relayed his last words; last breath lost, last sign of life gone. Uchiha Izuna was dead.

Madara's face distorted with pain, sadness and grief, bloodied hands shakily grabbing his brother's cooling body, drawing him into his arms – the gifted eyes set aside safely for the time being. He cradled the body so closely, so protectively, placing his forehead against Izuna's. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth gritted together as he tried to stop the tears pricking at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Izuna, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't keep the promise I made to myself in boyhood. I have failed you." He clenched the fabric of the younger's clothing, silent tears escaping and hitting the pale, cold cheek of the recently deceased man. He begun to continue, "This time… this time I will fulfil your wishes. This time… I will not fail you."  
The Uchiha's head rose slowly, eyes opening to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan, casting its scarlet glow as the last light of the day faded into the blackness of the night.

Izuna's body was placed back on the futon, small piece of cloth covering his face. Madara remained there for hours, allowed no one to enter the room, death threats easily spilt. There was one thing physically different of his appearance now; the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, blazing from eyes under laid by fresh tear stains, the glowing windows burning with the flames of pure hatred.

On this day, Madara lost all hope. Though he had been blessed with a new found light, never before was he surrounded by such overpowering darkness.


End file.
